Yo hare que lo olvides
by masdrako
Summary: Jugaron con sus sentimientos, se burlaron de ella..Su mejor amiga y su novio. Y creyeron que ella jamas podria ser feliz, pisoteándola. Pero no, Suigetsu la salvó, y le devolvió su sonrisa, la que Hinata habia olvidado. Diciendole "Yo hare que lo olvides


Pov. Hinata:

Me despierto lentamente; volviendo a la realidad de mi tibia cama, cansada por la noche anterior que pase en vela, en esa que no pude más que recordar, que llorar, pensar en el, en su pelo puntiagudo, en su hermoso rostro, en sus orbes azabaches que casi siempre reflejaban seriedad y orgullo, los cuales tuve la oportunidad de ver en ellos felicidad, pasión… y en cuanto los extraño…

Y ahora me hallo aquí, pensando en que los perdí y no los podré recuperar; me pregunto a mi misma ¿por qué? ¿Porque si yo lo amaba lo deje escapar? ¿Porque no pude luchar?, ¿porque desde el momento en que rompió conmigo volví a ser la chica insegura y tímida de antes? y principalmente ¿porqué luego de una semana todavía no puedo conciliar el sueño? Todas esas preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza haciéndola explotar, sin hallar respuestas exceptuando por la ultima la cual es obvia, porque lo amaba, no lo amaba…. lo sigo amando y sigo amargándome en su recuerdo…

FLASH BACK:

-Hola ¿sabes quién es? –Dije tapándole los ojos y con un regalo en la mano.

-Quítame las manos de encima.-Dijo en un tono frió y amargo algo que me dejo congelada y me hizo separarme de el.

-Pero S-sa-su-ke-e ¿que pa-asa?-Comencé a tartamudear cosa que tenia mucho no hacia.

-¿que no es hoy nue-estro pri-imer aniversa-ario?-Pregunte aturdida por su comportamiento.

-Si nuestro primer y último.-Dijo con una frialdad que nunca había usado en mi.

-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?-Deje de tartamudear por el impacto

-no me digas que…-Pero no pude terminar la frase me dolía demasiado como para decirla.

-Si terminamos…-Termino de decir para voltearse e intentar irse pero lo detuve con mis manos tratando de sacarle una explicación.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunte con una voz aguda, casi rompiendo en llanto.

-¿Qué hice que fue tan malo? Dime por favor-Le roge y en el se formo una sonrisa burlona que me dejo helada.

-Porque ya me aburrí de ti-Me contesto para darme una sonrisa orgullosa y largarse de ahí dejándome tirada en el piso, llorando a mares y con un shock increíble.

END FLASH BACK.

Lagrimas de pesar y sufrimiento salieron de mis ojos de solo recordar aquella escena, en ese momento y por primera vez odie algo con todo mi corazón, definitivamente lo odie, pero lo que odie fueron sus palabras, esas llenas de burla y orgullo; sin remordimientos, esas que todavía me atormentan y que no me han dejado salir de mi habitación en esta semana aun así me digo a mi misma que ya esta bueno, que quizás no soy fuerte, pero debo de seguir adelante, después de todo he eclipsado mi vida como si ese rompimiento fuera el fin del mundo, aunque… si lo fue de mi corazón... pero ya he preocupado demasiado a mis padres, hoy iré al colegio solo espero no encontrármelo pues no sabría cómo reaccionar y más si me da una de sus miradas, esas que te muestran el ego de él y toda su familia en esa mirada que refleja la frase: ``soy mejor que tu y no lo puedes evitar ´´ no definitivamente no sabría qué hacer, claro aun tengo a mi mejor amiga, Ino para apoyarme. ¡Decidido! seré fuerte e iré a la escuela.

Fin prov. Hinata

Suigetsu pov:

Como de costumbre se me hizo tarde para la escuela y tuve que ir a toda prisa, cuando estuve en la entrada me tropecé con alguien, los libros que tenía en sus manos cayeron y de inmediato comencé a ayudarle.

Levante sus libros, y ahí me di cuenta de quién era… la ex-victima de mi mejor amigo y de quien estaba perdidamente enamorado… Hinata Hyuga:

-Hinata tenias mucho que no venias, nos tenias preocupados ¿que paso?-Dije con entusiasmo.

-Etto... y-yo estab-ba e-enferma po-or eso no venia.

Me respondió tímidamente y con una cara claramente azotada por el insomnio, algo que me daba entre tristeza y rabia pues odiaba verla así después de todo aun sigo enamorado de ella y es que desde que la vi me cautivo pero, en ese entonces no era un chico tan decidido como ahora y Sasuke se me adelanto.

-Oh, veo que estas mal, pero no tienes porque tartamudear conmigo después de todo soy tu amigo o ¿no?

-Pues-Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.-Gracias Suigetsu, gracias por ser tan considerado-Regalándome una sonrisa que claramente era falsa algo que me hizo estremecer pues ella siempre tenía una sonrisa radiante y sobre todo verdadera-y claro que eres mi amigo-esta vez su sonrisa se vio mas real.

-Ummm ¡ya se! ¿Qué tal si luego del colegio te invito una taza de café y charlamos un rato? así se te despeja la mente de sasu.-Pare en seco cuando vi como cambio su rostro a uno de total tristeza-emm

etto digo para que los gérmenes se alejen jejeje-rei nerviosamente para tratar de calmar las cosas.

-¿Que tal? ¿Iremos?-le pregunte curioso.

-Pue-es emm no-o se e-es que todo-odavia no me e recu-cuperado bien-Se ponía más nerviosa que antes.

-¿Que te dije? no tienes que tartamudear conmigo-Le dije en tono de reprimenda suave y con un puchero en mi cara.

-Pero bueno te perdono si aceptas salir y que dices ¿sí?-Comenzó a reír cambiando ese aspecto anteriormente lúgubre que tenia por uno más fresco, mas ella.

-Ok Suigetsu-kun ahí estaré, gracias por preocuparte por mi-esto último lo dijo un poco más bajo como avergonzada.

-Muy bien así me gusta sin tartamudear, ahí te espero a las...-Pero no termine de hablar por que oí la campana sonando y era mejor que entráramos rápido sino queríamos problemas.

-O no-solté- vamos Hinata-chan o sino no nos dejaran entrar-

Dije mientras la jalaba de un brazo y corría con ella.

Fin suigetsu pov.

Hinata pov:

Gracias a Suigetsu me siento mejor es bueno saber que tengo un amigo que me apoya, por lo menos uno varón aunque me sorprendió que me haya hecho reír. Pues estos días ni siquiera con el libro de chistes de Ino pude sonreír. El me saco una le debo agradecer mas tarde.

Fin Hinata pov.

Ambos llegaron a tiempo, más de lo necesario, pues el maestro que tocaba era Kakashi y este no se presentaría sino luego de algunos 15 minutos. Suigetsu se fue a su asiento y Hinata se quedo parada en la puerta como buscando a alguien.

Hinata pov:

``Aahh que suerte no está aquí-Exclamaba con alivio pues no veía a cierto azabache por ningún lado.-Oh gracias Dios, si él estuviera aquí no se que habría hecho, no sé si lo podría soportar, pero también me preocupa ¿dónde está? ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Espero que no, no sé qué haría si le pasa algo… Sasuke…yo…´´-Pensé cabizbaja pero fui interrumpida por la voz de alguien.

-Hinata, volviste-Era mi amiga Ino que gritaba a lo lejos.-No sabes cuánto te extrañe, perdón por no haber ido últimamente por tu casa había estado ocupada, que bueno que volviste me hacías mucha falta.

-S-si ya-ya de-decidí-di volver-Tartamudee.

-Hinata.-Me miro triste.-No tienes que tartamudear conmigo, yo soy tu amiga.-Y me abrazo me sentí tan cálida con ese abrazo al cual correspondí.

-Gracias, no lo volveré a hacer-Dije tratando de darle una sonrisa verdadera, pero no lo pude lograr.

-Tranquila se que todavía estas herida, no te preocupes el no vino hoy toma asiento.-Vaya que me conocía, después de todo es mi mejor amiga.

-Además quizás el es para otra persona-Hablo ya sentada, pero hizo una pausa.-Y a ti te corresponde otra persona.-Termino de decir dándome una sonrisa de… ¿satisfacción?

Ese comentario me llego hasta el alma abriendo otra herida en mi corazón asentí para voltearme y sentir como de mis parpados dos gotas amargas caían…

Fin Hinata pov.:

La clase se había acabado sin más percances Ino se le adelanto a Hinata la cual estaba arreglando su mochila para irse, quedando de última, por la lentitud de esta, una persona aprovecho esto para decirle:

-Vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí, a la ultima prostituta de Sasuke, lástima que ya te desecharon como un trapo sucio.-Dijo con veneno en sus palabras una pelirroja con lentes.

``Esas palabras fueron leña al fuego para mí, me hicieron preguntarme si era verdad, si solo fui para Sasuke una más, una cualquiera. No, eso no era posible claro que no… ¿o sí?´´-Pensaba Hinata.

Hinata estaba a punto de llorar, temerosa no sabía que contestarle, aunque no necesito hacerlo pues alguien lo hizo por ella.

-Mira putaroja mejor ocúpate de tus asuntos antes de siquiera meterte con ella-Dijo una voz lo cual exalto a Hinata pues creía que estaban solas y esa voz era de Suigetsu que estaba esperando en la puerta a la ojiperla.

-Has el favor y no te metas en esto, ya suficiente peste estoy aguantando con la prostituta esta para que me vengas a apestar la nariz mas-Respondió Karin.

-Nunca vuelvas a decirle así a Hinata otra vez.-Amenazo-¡Es mas vete y búscate un burro para que te de a ver si hacia te cansas de ser tan prostituta! que lo que estas es resentida por que ella tuvo a Sasuke y tu no, así que vete a un rancho y consíguete el burro a ver si así se te quita lo puta, tch ni para calentar viejitos sirves.-Hablo entre dientes.

-Em, pues y-yo etto-o me voy pero esto no se quedara así.-Dijo para largarse de ahí con la cola entre las patas.

-Hinata, ¿estás bien?-Pregunto preocupado girándose a ver a la pelinegra.-No le hagas caso a esa zorra que lo único que viene es con veneno.

-No, está bien yo lo sé, gracias Suigetsu no se que habría hecho si no hubieras estado aquí-Dijo mostrándole por fin lo que anhelaba este: una sonrisa verdadera.-pero creo que fuiste muy duro con ella.

-Ehhh?-Dijo mientras caía por el comentario de esta-Hay Hinata-chan tu no puedes dejar de ser tan buena verdad.

-Amm bueno, etto-Decía un poco roja por el comentario de Suigetsu, mientras este se divertía con el espectáculo.

-Jajajaja, ya vamonos antes de que comiences a tartamudear otra vez-Hablaba entre risas el peliazul.

-Hai-Dijo, mientras era arrastrada por este.

Suigetsu pov:

Entramos a mi cafetería favorita desde niño, la cual era un poco infantil con decorados marinos y juegos para niños cerca, era justo por eso que venía por cuando pequeño por la decoración marina.

-Hinata-chan ¿Que quieres comer?

-Pues Suigetsu-kun, etto… es que no tengo mucho apetito y pues…

-Hola chicos que quieren.-Era la camarera quien nos atendía.

-Pues yo quiero una hamburguesa de pescado y una soda, y para mi bella acompañante lo mismo.-Le respondí a la camarera.

-Ok su orden estará lista en unos minutos.-Dijo para luego irse.

-Emm, si yo te dije que no tenía apetito por qué ordenaste.-Me pregunto tímida.

-Porque te noto más delgada y debes de comer sino tu voluptuosidad se perderá.-Reí picaramente mientras Hinata se sonrojaba.

-Su-Suigetsu-kun gra-gracias por todo me has ayudado tanto solo en el día de hoy, eres un gran amigo.-Me dijo regalándome una bella sonrisa.

-Jejeje.-Respondí apenado.-Es que ya sabes puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti.-le hable para luego darle una sonrisa.

Pasaron unos minutos conversando sobre el lugar y el por qué la había llevado ahí hasta que la camarera se aproximo a ellos con la orden ya lista.

-Ya está su orden, aquí lo tienen hamburguesa de pescado y gaseosa para ambos.-Dijo amablemente la camarera.

Le dimos las gracias e inmediatamente comenzamos a comer Hinata comía de una forma muy refinada su hamburguesa como si estuviera en un restaurante 5 estrellas con cuchillo y tenedor a lo que no pude sino reírme.

-¿Qué paso?-Me pregunto curiosa.

-Jajaja comes como si esto fuera un restaurante de lujo jajaja, las hamburguesas se comen así.-Tome la hamburguesa entre las manos y le di un buen mordisco.-Ves.-Le dije aun con la boca llena.

-Jajaja ahora tienes la cara llena de catchup. Ven yo te limpio.-Me dijo mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzaba a limpiarme cosa que me puso nervioso y comencé a ruborizarme.

-Eh-eh está bien Hinata yo-yo me limpio jejeje.-Reí nerviosamente.-Gracias.

-De nada Suigetsu-kun.-Me respondió.

Luego de eso terminamos de comer tranquilamente, pague la cuenta y la iba a acompañar a su casa, cuando ella se detuvo en la entrada y se quedo paralizada como si hubiera visto un fantasma, trate de ver que miraba pero no encontré nada, en eso ella se me escapo y salio corriendo de la tienda.

Fin Suigetsu pov.

La figura de un muchacho de cabello azabache se dibujo en el cristal de la puerta de salida, el muchacho paso por el lugar sonriendo, mas no era una sonrisa común, casi se podría decir que había cinismo y burla en ella mas esa no era la peor parte…

Hinata pov:

Corrí lo más rápido que pude no lo pude aguantar el, ¡El! Me miro como si no valiera nada, con esa mirada que tanto odio, con solo mirarme así pude revivir cuando corto conmigo su frialdad y a la vez la forma en que se burla de mi; ahora estoy corriendo sin rumbo llorando otra vez por el…ya…ya yo no quería llorar mas por él, creí que podría ser fuerte, sin embargo aquí me hallo llorando y corriendo desenfrenadamente mientras Suigetsu me persigue pero…pero no pienso parar. Y así lo hice, seguí corriendo por un rato mas hasta que una mano toco la mía y me giro haciéndome quedar justo enfrente de el.

-Hinata.-Me dijo cansado por perseguirme y tratando de coger aire.- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?

-Yo…yo snif, snif, lo vi Suigetsu.-Apenas le respondí el llanto no me dejaba hablar bien.

-Viste a Sasuke ¿no?-Asentí cuando lo dijo aun no podía hablar.

-Ya Hinata tranquila pero debes de ser fuerte pues estamos en el mismo colegio lo tendrás que ver a menudo, debes acostumbrarte, además me tienes a mí y a tu amiga Ino para apoyarte.

-Yo…yo no creo volver al colegio, no aguantaría, no lo haría.-Dije intensificando mi llanto.

-¡Hinata basta! No puedes seguir sufriendo así por él, el no lo vale es un tonto al haberte dejado, debes de dejarlo atrás.-Me dijo en un tono fuerte y decidido.

-¡No puedo! Yo aun lo amo, no puedo hacerlo simplemente no puedo.-Le respondí ya frustrada.

-Si puedes pero no quieres.-Me respondió triste.-Prométeme que no dejaras de ir al colegio hazlo por tus padres, por ino, por mi y en especial por ti.

Ya mas calmada le respondí.-Lo intentare Suigetsu pero no te prometo nada.-Le respondí triste por mi incompetencia.-Muchas gracias eres un gran amigo sin ti no se qué haría.

-Ok, vamos Hinata te llevare a tu casa.- ``Hinata…yo haré que me ames, yo haré que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes, yo…haré que lo olvides´´.

-Hai

Era verdad si no lo tuviera como amigo nunca podría superar esto y creo que dejaría de ir al colegio o me cambiaria a otro. Gracias Kami-sama por mandarme amigos así.

Fin Hinata pov.

Así fueron transcurriendo dos meses, Hinata seguía rodeada de la compañía de Suigetsu quien se había transformado en su mejor amigo a pesar de que este quería mucho más que eso y también de su mejor amiga Ino aun un aura de depresión la invadía cuando veía a Sasuke y también últimamente su amiga Ino había estado menos tiempo con ella cosa que le extrañaba pero, no le dio mucha importancia.

Suigetsu pov:

-¡Hinata! ¿Ya estas lista?-Vocifere fuera de su casa para ver si había terminado de cambiarse, pues la había invitado a ir al festival que había en la ciudad.

-Hai, ya bajo.-Me respondió desde su ventana aunque solo asomo la cara por lo que no pude ver como estaba vestida.

Me coloque en la entrada para esperarla y luego de unos minutos abrieron la puerta y era ella quien salía mas despampanante que nunca me sonroje de solo verla y creo que se me escapo un poco de baba, llevaba un vestido lila hasta las rodillas y una chaqueta morada, iba un poco maquillada y tenía el pelo suelto.

-Hi-hinata qu-ue her-hermosa estas.-Dije incrédulo y sorprendido comentario que la hizo ruborizar.

-Gra-gracias Suigetsu-kun tú también estas muy guapo.-Me decía aun tímida.

-Con ese vestido muestras todos tus atributos jejeje.-Me reí picaramente y ella se puso roja como un tomate.

-Bueno vamonos ya al festival.-Dije tomando su mano, como me gustaba hacerlo.

-Hai.-Dijo también apretando mi mano y siguiéndome.

Recorrimos el camino al festival el cual era largo y cuando llegamos fuimos a sentarnos en los bancos.

-Uff, que cansancio ¿no?

-Si me duelen los juanetes.-Ambos nos reímos por ese comentario.

-Pues voy a por unas gaseosas ¿Quieres?

-Si me gustaría.

-Ok voy por el.-Me levante y fui al puesto de comida el cual tenia una larga fila.

Fin Suigetsu pov.

Hinata pov:

Suigetsu se fue a comprar gaseosas para el calor, mientras yo lo esperaba me dedique a ver a la gente pasar. Veía a los niños correr de un lado a otro mientras reían, a parejas paseando por el carnaval definitivamente era un hermoso lugar, pero de repente vi una cabellera muy conocida más bien inconfundible, aunque lo que realmente me asusto fue que con aquella cabellera azabache iba con otra rubia y de mujer.

Estaba incrédula no podía creer que Sasuke ya estuviera andando con otra o quizás no era así quizás sea solo una amiga o algo así, me decía a mi misma para no caer en la tristeza, la angustia me pudo y termine siguiéndolos escabulléndome de forma que Suigetsu no me viera. Los perseguí siguiéndoles el rastro pero aun no podía ver la cara de la chica ni siquiera su cuerpo por la multitud que había, de un momento a otro salieron del área de tiendas y se fueron a un pequeño bosquecito por un momento los perdí de vista y comencé a buscarlos.

Cuando por fin los localice la escena que vi me hizo dar un vuelco al corazón, me sentí mareada y comenzar a sobarme los ojos para ver si estaba soñando, mejor dicho una pesadilla porque no lo creía incluso me pellizque pero al ver que nada pasaba y no despertaba caí en la realidad como si me hubiera tirado una piedra en la cabeza.

-¡Ino! ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué es esto?-Articule con la cara toda roja de coraje pero más que coraje era de dolor pues amargas gotas surcaban mi cara reflejando el pesar que me causaba ver esto.

-Hi-hinata no-no es lo-lo cree-es.-Trato de expresarse la traicionera de mi amiga.

-No, si es lo que crees me estoy besando con tu supuesta mejor amiga ¿tienes algún problema?-Pregunto Sasuke fría y cínicamente dejándome helada como aquella vez, me volví a sentir como basura deshecha, trate de ignorar ese comentario y me centre en Ino.

-Ino ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Creí que eras mi amiga y me traicionas así, aun no lo puedo creer eras mi mejor amiga y precisamente con el, de todos los hombres tuvo que ser con ¡El!-Ya no lo podía aguantar comencé a llorar enfrente de ellos y en esas lagrimas se iba mi ser…

-Hinata, perdóname.-Suplicaba.-Lo siento.-Dijo mientras se aproximaba a mi.-Dame una oportunidad.-Tomo mis brazos.

-No me toques.-Grite para luego acertarle una bofetada. Se quedo helada al igual que yo no concebíamos lo que acababa de hacer, pero no tenía ningún remordimiento sobre ello…se lo merecía.

Me gire y corrí sin importarme ya nada, pude escuchar la voz de Ino llamándome ``¡Hinata espera! Te puedo explicar ´´ pero no me importo, nada de lo que diría me haría sentir mejor en ese momento sentí que no era más que un basura a la cual todos podían pisotear, primero Sasuke de quien estoy aun a mi pesar enamorada, luego Ino mi supuesta mejor amiga la cual me había traicionado sabiendo perfectamente que yo aun lo amaba, se lo había dicho y en las palabras que alguna vez me dijo ``puedes confiar en mi soy tu amiga ´´ y ahora entendía porque se había alejado de mi últimamente, fui una tonta al creer en ella. Corría y corría, chocando con todo aquel que estaba en el medio, me hallaba muy trastornada para fijarme en eso, además las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos como un torrente me nublaban la vista ``No valgo nada´´ ese pensamiento invadía mi mente ``Nadie me quiere´´ gritaba mi corazón desgarrado…``Soy una basura´´ repetía incesantemente dentro de mí. Seguí corriendo en sin rumbo, ensimismada en mis pensamientos cuando tropecé con un obstáculo abrí mis ojos sorprendida, pero al ver lo que sucedía los cerré comenzando a gritar esperando mi caída.

Fin Hinata pov.

Suigetsu pov:

La fila había avanzado y pude comprar las gaseosas, mire al lugar donde estábamos Hinata no la encontré me extraño entonces comencé a buscarla con la mirada, la encontré pero lo que vi me sorprendió Hinata corría desesperada y llorando en medio de la multitud pero con los ojos cerrados y al paso que iba solo podría chocar con el banco donde estábamos sentados, me asuste solté las gaseosas dejándolas caer al piso y corrí, corrí lo mas que pude pero me di cuenta que no iba a poder detenerla antes de llegar al banco estaba cerca pero vi como se tropezó y salió disparada dando piruetas en el aire mientras gritaba, mi mente quedo en blanco, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese instante sin pensarlo salte y la atrape entre mis brazos salvándola de la caída pero cayendo yo en su lugar.

Fin Suigetsu pov.

Hinata pov:

Di varias volteretas en el aire mientras gritaba cerrando aun más los ojos, pero al ver que no me sucedía nada los abrí, oí a alguien preguntarme algo.

-Hi-hinata ¿Estás bien?-Pude percibir el dolor en su voz pero estaba demasiado ensimismada y continué llorando sin prestarle atención a la pregunta.

-Hinata por favor dime que paso ¿sí? Dímelo tratare de ayudarte, por favor dime.-Me decía suplicante sacándome de mi mundo.

-Sa-sa…Sa…Sasuke y-y I-Ino, ellos están juntos Suigetsu, me traicionaron ambos.-Apenas le pude decir con una voz chillona.

-¡¿Qué?-Pregunto alarmado.-Le daré una lección Sasuke por haber hecho eso.-Dijo furioso.

-¡No! por favor quédate conmigo no te vayas por favor, no me dejes sola.-Le roge abrazándolo mientras seguía llorando.

-Está bien Hinata estaré aquí para ti sabes que siempre estaré porque yo…yo…te amo.-Deje de llorar pues lo que oí decir a Suigetsu me dejo impactada.-Antes sencillamente me gustabas pero este tiempo que he pasado contigo me ha hecho quitar toda duda yo te amo Hinata Hyuga y no me arrepiento de eso.-Dijo mientras me miraba con amor en sus ojos y ternura, nunca había visto esto en el, me sonroje.-Te juro que haré que olvides a Sasuke, yo haré que lo olvides, cueste lo que cueste…

-Su-Suigetsu… yo…yo también siento algo profundo por ti, pero no sé si…

No pude terminar de hablar pues el tomo mi cara en sus manos, comenzó a besarme con ternura, a lo primero me quede estática pero un tibio y poderoso sentimiento invadió mi pecho, correspondí a ese beso con pasión dejándome llevar por los sentimientos que emanaban en él y ahí comprendí el porqué Suigetsu había borrado mis lagrimas desde el primer día que volví al colegio, porque me hacía reír tanto y el porqué últimamente me sonrojaba cuando lo tenía cerca, pero la sombra de Sasuke no me dejaba ver la verdad, sin embargo ya lo olvide, ya no sufriré por él, ahora…ahora seré feliz con quien realmente me ha amado todo este tiempo y a quien también he comenzado a amar a quien me ha devuelto las sonrisas y las ganas de vivir.

Nos separamos del profundo beso y el comenzó a decir unas palabras:

-Lo siento, Hinata me deje llevar, soy un atrevido y…-Pero no lo deje terminar.

-No digas mas.-Dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas.-Suigetsu, yo me di cuenta, que… también te amo.-Dije con la cara toda roja.

-¡QUE! ¿De verdad Hinata? Dios soy tan feliz, entonces ¿somos novios?

-Jejeje.-Me reí por la reaccione de este.-Si tontito lo somos.-Le respondí muy alegre.-Eres mi novio.-Le susurre y me entregue a él en un abrazo.

-Te amo Hinata snif.-Me dijo comenzando a sollozar.-Te amo más que a nadie.-Mi cara se tiño de rojo ese comentario me hizo sentirme tan avergonzada, pero también tan feliz.

-Yo también te amo.-Y selle mis labios con los de el tratando de que con ese beso entendiera que también lo amaba y que gracias a el volví a renacer, a ser feliz, a vivir y sobretodo a amar.

Así paso el tiempo fuimos novios y debo decir que fueron momentos inolvidables y de los más felices de mi vida ahora estamos casados y tenemos dos hijos, el varón Dainta y la pequeña Akai son hermosos y vivo feliz con el que me hace todos los días divertidos no es que no discutamos no, si lo hacemos pero, siempre nos reconciliamos ya nunca volví a pensar en Sasuke, Suigetsu borro todo rastro de él en mi corazón ahora solo tengo días soleados en mi camino.

armando_

Hola paso para invitarte a mi one-shot que se llama :Yo hare que lo olvides espero te guste chao ^^ .


End file.
